Lost in America!
by AmiraHellion
Summary: And we're taking the Oofuri boys to America for no real reason! Yaaaay! I'm just cruising on this story, so we'll see where it goes, eh? Rated M for probably good stuff, wink wink.
1. Chapter 1

Momokan POV

"We're going..." I paused for effect, "America!"

"America?!" All the boys exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Why, why?! This'll be so cool! How long are we going?! What are we doing over there?! Who are we going to play?!" Tajima instantly rattled off, excitement evident.

"A school down there has extended an invitation to us, which I took. We are going to be going for two and a half weeks. We'll be doing a lot of things down there, including," I gave them a grin, "meeting some of their professional league players."

Their wide eyes got even bigger, "Uwah! SO COOL!" Tajima was the first to spring to his feet to parade around.

"Take this paper-work home to your parents, get their signatures; make sure you're all packed, I've included a list of things you should have." I offered out papers.

"Your grades have to be in an acceptable range to be able to go on this trip too." Shiga-sensei spoke up, only just barely dampening the mood.

"A-mer-i-ca! A-mer-i-ca!" Tajima repeated happily.

"English dictionary...why is a dictionary on the list?" Hanai asked as he studied the papers.

"You want to be able to talk to people over there, don't you? Be able to ask those professionals questions? Talk with other baseball players?" I demanded loudly, making sure they all understood the importance of being able to communicate.

"Ye-yes, ma'am." Hanai responded.

I gave them all a nod, "Good." And let them off practice for the day.

Truth was, I was as excited for this trip as the team was. This was so going to be fun!

Author's Note: Yay! We're back, maybe this will be as fun as the others! ;) Let's all hope!


	2. Landed

Abe POV

"I'm so glad someone was able to show up! It was such late notice for the Japanese schools! We didn't think it was going to happen for a minuet!" Wow, she was tall. And spoke perfect Japanese.

"Nice to meet you." Momokan offered in pitiful English, "I'm Maria Momo."

"My name is Onya Remmington." The woman continued in Japanese with a smile, "I'm very pleased to meet you all." She turned to the bus behind her, gesturing, "Please get on, we'll fetch my boys from practice and get something to eat." Her boys?

"Alright boys, get on!" Momokan instructed and we all piled onto the bus.

"This is crazy, look at all the people!" Tajima was excited as ever, "And the cars! Is that a ferrari!?"

Everyone practically pressed their faces to the windows as the bus started up and we started to get moving. I was more curious about Momokan and this 'Onya Remmington's' conversation was going to be about.  
"So you're their coach? Pretty impressive to see a woman."

"Yes." Momokan let out a laugh. "In any case, can we discuss the schedule for the next couple weeks?"

"Oh of course! We planned for your team to be paired with our team, its pretty much going to be just a lot of fun as a group, we only ask that your boys help ours learn some Japanese and cultural things." Weird...

"Learn Japanese and cultural things?"

"Our boys are awful at studies." Ms. Remmington answered flatly, "We'll have to reprimand them at some point if they keep it up." The woman sighed, "The only thing they seem to give a damn about is baseball, which is why we hoped this would work to get them their communications credit."

"Communications credit?" Momokan asked.

"Oh, right." Ms. Remmington smiled, "Our school systems are set up differently. Well basically, we require our students to have a year's worth of credit aimed at communication, which asks students to learn the basics of another language, or public speaking, or other such things as that."

"How interesting." What a weird school system.

"I'm the communications teacher, that's why its so important to me that this works. All of them failed their spainish class first semester. How the hell can a dozen boys fail spainish all together? It makes me think they didn't even try."

"Two fields!" I turned to Tajima's voice, he was pointing out the window, "Two baseball fields and they're huge!"

"Wow..." Mihashi whispered.

"One field is for the girl's team, sometimes the boys take over both fields though, rotten kids." Ms. Remmington murmured, getting off of the bus and gesturing us to follow, "Coach!" She called, running towards the big man in the bullpin. Damn, maybe America really was filled with giants like stereotypes always said.  
Crack. The sound of a ball being hit HARD. It instantly caught my attention, one of those kids had just sent a ball flying over the fence. Crack. And there went a second one.

"Harder balls! Aaron, you come pitch a few!" It was amazing to hear English so clear on someone's tongue; everyone in Japan usually rolled the language and sounded unnatural.

Was that a chick!? No wait, it was a guy, he just had incredibly long hair, all the way down to his waist in fact. He wasn't even wearing a uniform, was he part of the team? He wound up, it was firm and strong, this guy was clearly a baseball pitcher. And the throw. Damn! So fast! You could hear the mitt echo.

"Son of a bitch!" The catcher instantly got up, rubbing his hand, "Jesus Aaron, trying to break my hand?!"

'Aaron' shrugged, "I didn't even hit 100 mph, like that was going to break your hand."

"It hurt! What was the speed?" The catcher argued, though there was a grin on his face.

"99 mph." Aaron answered with a smile in response.

"You fucker!"

"So fast..." Mihashi murmured softly, his wide eyes on the back of the Aaron kid.

"Boys!" Their coach let out a big yell, and all their heads turned to him, "Clean up." The whole team sprang to action. This was certainly going to be an interesting couple of weeks...


	3. Mallowitz

Mihashi POV

"Um, ah, my name is Eric, nice to meet you." Momokan and that other lady had paired us up with the team of boys we had seen in that field, according to our positions. 'Eric' had a English to Japanese dictionary and was doing pretty well at talking; it was funny that they had dictionaries like we did.

"Mihashi Ren... ni-nice to meet you...too..." I answered as best as I could in English.

Eric grinned at me, "This is really hard to speak a different language, huh?" He had hair of a deep red color that was really cool and bright green eyes. I nodded, and he laughed, "So, do I call you 'Mihashi' or 'Ren' since Japanese lists your last name first? 'Cause I don't think I'll be able to say Mihashi-Ren all the time."

"Mi-Mihashi is fine..."

"You go by your last name?" Eric asked curiously, cocking his head to the side.

"Uuh...ye-yeah...?" It just seemed impoliet to call someone by their given name, I don't think I'd even be able to call Eric by his first name, even though it was all I knew at this point.

"That's sorta weird. But ok, Mihashi." Eric stated.

"W-weird?" I repeated.

"Well, I mean, its like my last name is Mallowitz. And it would be strange to hear someone be like 'yo Mallowitz, come here' or like 'hey Mallowitz, nice weather we're having, huh?'" He started laughing, "After awhile, Mallowitz doesn't even sound like a word anymore, its so weird."

"If anything is weird, it's you, Mallowitz." I glanced over to see that amazing pitcher, the one who threw so fast you could hear the sound of it hitting the mitt from far away. He was...even more amazing up close! His long hair was a golden shade of blond and his eyes were a unique shade of blue, practically purple even; he was like one of those idols you heard about on tv. "So you're a pitcher too, hm?"  
I blushed and nodded shyly. "What do you throw?"

"Um, ah, uuh..." Answer, answer! I was so shocked to actually be able to talk to this amazing person that I couldn't form any words-Japanese or English!

He studied me for a moment as I floundered for words then he took my hand. I felt myself relax, which was weird. It wasn't the comfort or excitement I got when Abe touched me, I was just... instantly relaxed. "Curveball, shoot, screwball... you have quite a line-up, not bad."

"Th-thanks." I averted my eyes, feeling complimented.

"How the hell did you get all that from his hand?" Eric asked.

"The calluses on his hand, they're practically the same as mine." The blond held out his hand to the red-head. "Check it."

Eric compared our calluses, "Wow. You guys pitch way too much. My hands aren't even this bad and I've been at it for awhile too." Eric released my hand but turned the blond's over and frowned, "Dude, you have calluses all over your knuckles too and in between your fingers."

"I can pitch every type of ball, even knuckleball." The amazing pitcher flexed his fingers and smirked at me, "By the way, I'm Aaron, the ringer for the team."

"Ni-nice to meet y-you." I sputtered, "I'm Mi-Mihashi Ren."


	4. Drama Queen

Tajima POV

"Whoa! This is a huge house!" I exclaimed, staring at the huge mansion where we were apparently going to be staying while we were here.

"Everyone says it's haunted." The pitcher, Eric I believe, called with a wicked grin.

"Haunted?" We all repeated with wide-eyes, some from excitement (mine), some from terror (namely Mihashi).

"Pft." The captain of their team, and oldest of the group, Roman, snicked, rolling his eyes, "Whatever, you and I both know that isn't true."

"Aw come on, you ruin in the fun! We could have totally messed with them tonight!" Eric said with a wide smile.

"We're supposed to be nice, Eric." Their right-fielder called.

"Eric doesn't know 'nice'." The other pitcher, the one with crazy long hair and some wicked eyes, Aaron, slashed in, "All he knows is rude, crude, and socially unacceptable!"

"Word!" Eric responded, and all of them laughed.

"What word?" I asked the guy that I had been paired with. His name was Gavin and he was huuuuuge! Huge as in six foot three huge, with shoulders that were easily twice the size of mine. He was the clean-up batter just like me, though we were different personality-wise; he was the quiet to my loud.

"It's like 'hell yeah' in the context he's using." I was also amazed at how low Gavin's voice was, it practically rumbled out of him.

"Oooh." I nodded my understanding, checking out the enormous house some more, especially as we finally entered. It had that cool victorian-era look to it with the deep purples and rich burgandies.

"We get the living room to sleep in while the adults get the upstairs bedrooms, which totally sucks." Eric stated, leading the way into the living room and throwing his sleeping bag and backpack on the floor.

"Better than the place we stayed in when we hit Compton." Roman uttered, tossing his things on the floor as well. A couple of the players groaned from whatever memory the got from 'Compton'.

"What happened there?" Hanai inquired.

"One word, cockroaches." Eric answered with a shudder, "They were everywhere."

"As if it was that bad." Aaron snickered, jumping onto one of the couches.

"You weren't even there for the night so you don't know." Their catcher, guy named Tucker, responded with a shake of his head; he was like the American version of Abe, serious about baseball and short tempered. Aaron just grinned, watching as the others put down their things.

"Are you boys all settled in?" The lady from the bus asked, everyone nodded. "Well good, you have a couple hours before bedtime, so why don't you all work on your homework."

The American team grumbled under their breath. "Hey Ms. R, I'm hungry, do we have snacks in this old joint?" Eric asked.

"You ate an hour ago Eric."

"I'm still hungry."

"Well I don't know what to tell you, we only have cereal and milk in the pantry and fridge for tomorrow." Ms. R and Eric went back and forth, "You'll have to just wait for breakfast tomorrow."

"I'm going to starve to death by then." I was trying to keep myself from laughing as Eric really played up his whole 'hungry'-ness.

"You're not going to starve to death."

"I could, I have that hypoglycimea thing or whatever." At Eric's words, Ms. R let out a sigh and just left the room.

"You're such a drama queen." Tucker snickered with a shake of his head. Eric pursed his lips, giving Tucker his best pouty face. "It's true and you know it."

"Oh he knows it. Eric's our favorite little drama queen after all." Roman sent Eric a teasing grin.

"Did anyone bring his tiara?" Someone else put in.

"Shut up!" Eric grabbed one of the throw-pillows from the couch and threw it at Tucker. Which of course, Tucker threw a pillow right back at Eric. Soon everyone had joined in; this really reminded me of Nishiura's first time at training camp when we first became a team.

"Let's join in!" I said, nudging Hanai with my elbow. He frowned, like not sure if that was such a good idea, though I didn't see any problem with it, especially when someone yelled 'head's up' and a pillow hit me square in the chest. I let out a war-cry, grabbing pillows from the floor and flinging them back, not even knowing who I was aiming for.  
Soon we were divided, half of the whole group behind one couch and the other half behind the couch across the way.

"We have the advantage!" The other side called, I could identify the voice as the american captain.

"How so?" Eric demanded, peeking over the edge of the couch and ducking the pillow that was instantly thrown.

"We have both catchers, strategical advantage!" Roman chuckled.

"Oh yeah? Well," Eric turned back to us, whispering under his breath, "what do we have over them?"

"All of the pitchers and both clean-ups?" Aaron answered with a shrug.

"Yeah that's good, I'm going to go with that!" Eric grinned and turned back to peek over the couch, "We have all the pitchers and both clean-ups, we've got like better skills over here or something!"

"Bring it on, drama queen!" That was Tucker's voice. Oh man, this was so going to be the funnest trip ever!


	5. His deal

Tucker POV

"I guess I'm going out, later guys, don't lock the window." Aaron called with a wave, walking over to the large bay window at the front of the house.

"Bring back food!" Eric followed Aaron to the window, "I really am going to starve to death if I don't eat." Aaron 'tsk'-ed, shaking his head at the other pitcher.

"Remember, you have to be back before five, that's when coach gets up." Roman stated. It was already one AM, we were supposed to have gone to sleep two hours ago, but our pillow-fight had lasted long and led to a draw.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be back." Aaron grabbed the top part of the window, jumping, and swinging his legs out.

"Be careful out there, don't do anything stupid." I warned in a low tone. Aaron just sent me a smirk and then disappeared into the night.

"I thought we weren't allowed to leave?" The Japanese captain, Hanai, asked with a frown.

"We're not supposed to." Roman answered levely while everyone else in our team tried to look busy.

"So what's his deal?" Their catcher, Abe, inquired and everyone froze up at the question.

"Aaron is...well he's...he's just like that." Roman stated.

"What's that mean?" Tajima, their tiny clean-up batter, spoke.

"Aaron is Aaron." Eric shrugged, "He's special!"

"Special?" Everyone sent a glare at Eric as this new conversation was brought up. He gave us a sheepish smile in return, taking extra care in unfolding his sleeping bag and staying silent.

"Aaron just does what he wants, let's leave it at that." Roman answered.

"Wouldn't he get kicked off the team for not following the rules?" Izumi, one of their fielders, asked. Obviously it seemed this conversation wasn't going to be dropped that easily.

"No, Aaron is a ringer so he's not held to the same standards as us." Roman explained, which was kind of a lie.

"Besides, he's never been caught sneaking out anyway." Terrance, the fielder paired with Mizutani, added with a small chuckle.

Everyone went quiet for awhile, but then, "That doesn't make sense." Abe murmured and looked at me with a frown, "What's really his deal?"

Everyone sighed and then glanced over at me, then over at Roman. Roman crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow at me. I let out a frustrated sigh, why the hell did I have to do the dirty deed and talk about Aaron? "Aaron is a prodigy, okay? He was named a baseball prodigy in like 5th grade and has been considered one ever since. Coach gives him special allowances because of that. Not that it would matter one way or another to Aaron, of course."  
I could see the look on Abe's face and started speaking again before he got the chance, "Why is he the ringer and not a member? Because he tried to quit and we asked him to stay on the team, so this was our compromise. Aaron doesn't consider himself a prodigy, and he hates being called it."  
That Tajima kid opened his mouth, but I cut him off, "No, I don't know why he hates being called it, but he does."

"Prodigy..." Abe mused, "Is he really-"

"that good?" I cut in, then chuckled, "Yeah, he's that freaking good." I still remembered what it was like when Aaron made national news, the 'child' prodigy, the 5th grader who had the skill set of a second-string professional and eventually got as good as the best in the first string.  
Was it really surprising that someone had noticed he was good though? Not really, he could already crank out a fastball at 60 mph in 5th grade, and had already mastered the curveball. By the 6th grade, his speed was up another 8 mph and he could throw a forkball. At 7th grade, his top speed hit 77 mph and he had learned to throw with both hands-making him the only ambedextious pitcher in the entire US of A. 8th grade and he was at 86 mph, with the slider, sinker, and screwball under his belt. And finally in freshmen year, his speed shot all the way up to 98 mph and he had learned the knuckleball. That's when it went down hill and he quit. He never explained why, even now he wouldn't tell us why.  
Our sophomore year and we had to beg him to come on team with us. Luckily Eric was a freshmen pitcher and was fine with being the ace since Aaron refused. Hence our position now, Eric was our ace and Aaron was our ringer who only played on mound if Eric asked, or played if one of our other players got sick/hurt/etc.  
Ha, you know people guessed that that was his weak point-he was only good at pitching and therefore wasn't a true 'complete' baseball prodigy? Well that wasn't even the case either. Aaron was recognized as something special because of his pitching, but had only been titled 'prodigy' after all those sports' buffs had seen the full package he had; he could bat and field as good as the rest of us, truth be told.

"What you wanna bet that he actually does come back with food?" I glanced up as I heard Eric's voice.

"Are you still going on about food?" I demanded.

"I'm just betting that he is going to bring back food, he always does when I ask, no matter if he does tease." Eric said with a toothy grin.

"That's because, for some stupid reason, he had some weird maternal instincts, especially towards you." I snickered with a shake of my head.

"It's probably because Eric's such a child, you know we all feel extra responsible for him." Roman chuckled.

Eric crossed his arms and gave us his best 'pout' face, "Why are you guys always so mean to me?!"

"Because you make it easy." Gavin added under his breath, everyone laughed at that.

"Well guys, we probably all better get to sleep, eh Hanai?" Roman glanced over at Hanai who nodded in response.

"Five AM does come awfully early." And with that last comment from Terrance, everyone bedded down and headed to dream-land.


End file.
